


Okay

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: ...quite literally, Abuse of italics, Cliffhangers, Getting into trouble on a mission like, Mission Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, anonymous request, first characterxreader fic ever written, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: You hadn’t been planning on doing much work in the field, until the Captain had picked you out of the ranks of the other crewmembers standing by and asked you (you! personally!) if you would accompany the landing party onto the latest M Class planet you were supposed to be exploring. It was uninhabited, and therefore, not dangerous. So you’d agreed.A silly decision, seeing as you’d somehow gotten separated from the rest of the group, tripped on a strange, gnarled root, and had nearly tumbled head over heels off the side of a cliff.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from an Anon on tumblr: Hey! I love your work and have been in awe of it for some time! Could you write a Chekov X Reader fic? Maybe have the reader in some danger and Pavel comes and is either super over protective in a cute way or just- I don’t know YOURE TALENTED YOU GOT THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH AHH IM A WRECK
> 
> Here ya go, Nonnie! Hope this was what you were lookin' for!

You thought this would be simpler, you think to yourself as you dangle over the fifty-foot drop, hopelessly wiggling your legs in an attempt to find some sort of leverage to pull yourself up. (You wish, now, that you had taken those stupid recommended strength classes, but in all fairness, at the time, you hadn’t thought you were going to need them. After all, you weren’t planning on doing much work in the field.) 

You  _hadn’t_ been planning on doing much work in the field, until the Captain had picked  _you_ out of the ranks of the other crewmembers standing by and asked you ( _you! personally!)_ if you would accompany the landing party onto the latest M Class planet you were supposed to be exploring. It was uninhabited, and therefore, not dangerous. So you’d agreed. 

A silly decision, seeing as you’d somehow gotten separated from the rest of the group, tripped on a strange, gnarled root, and had nearly tumbled head over heels off the side of a cliff. As it was, you aren’t really sure if you’re going to make it out of here alive. 

... _Until_ a very familiar accent catches your attention, and you give a shout before you can stop yourself. There’s the sound of someone tripping their way through the underbrush, and then a relieved yell, and then there are careful, warm hands pulling you up and away from your doom. 

“I found zem!” he yells over his shoulder, before he looks at you, and before you can speak (to thank him, to apologise for getting lost, to say  _something_ that isn’t your usual stuttering that you do in his presence), he throws his arms around you and you can do nothing but bury your face against his neck. He smells like the planet around them, earthy and green, and underneath it is the scent of the sharp, ridiculous cologne you know he gets imported from Russia because it reminds him of home. 

“I thought you’d gotten lost, Y/N,” he whispers in your ear, and you shiver. You can’t help it. His grip tightens. “Before... Before I had ze chance to... to talk to you, to tell you zat you are--” He pauses, pulls back, face shining with relief and that boyish energy that you’re so fond of, that exuberance he has exuded since the moment you first met him at the beginning of this five-year mission. “Zat you are ze most  _incredible_ being I have ever met, and that I would be  _lost_  without you.” He stares at you, and you can tell, suddenly, that he’s drinking in the sight of you, unharmed and  _alive_ in his grip. 

And then he hugs you again, tightly, and you give a breathless, slightly-hysterical laugh, your brush with death slowly catching up with you. 

“I’m alright,” you whisper, and he breathes, and you breathe, and he breathes again. “I’m okay, Pavel. I’m okay. I promise. I just got a little lost.” 

A shaky laugh slips from his lips. “That vas not just a leetle lost,” he mumbles, shaking his head, and you laugh too, because what else is there to do? 

“I know,” you tell him quietly, the sounds of the rest of the party crashing through the underbrush alerting you to their impending presence. You can’t find it in yourself to let go of him, though, not when his hands are shaking almost as badly as yours. “But I’m okay. We’re... we’re okay.” 

And, despite the near-death experience, being in his arms makes things okay. You’re okay. You’re both okay, together. You’re okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Character X Reader fic before, so I hope this was... y'know. Alright. Ahh! 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
